


Свет и звук

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Грантер любит глазами. Анжольрас любит ушами.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 1





	Свет и звук

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

Грантер жадно смотрит на раскинувшегося на кровати Анжольраса, и ему кажется, он может ослепнуть. Он запоминает всё до мельчайших деталей: спутанное золото волос, разметавшееся по подушке, затуманенные синие глаза, полуоткрытый рот, мокро поблёскивающий в свете далёкого фонаря за окном. Белая, будто мраморная, кожа. Согнутые в коленях ноги, между которых – такие же золотые завитки так и манят прикоснуться к себе. Лиловые тени в изгибах бёдер...  
Анжольрас похож на ангела, если, конечно, у ангелов бывает эрекция.  
Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Грантер встаёт на колени у края кровати и, подавшись вперёд, коротко целует Анжольраса в бедро. Он боится моргнуть, будто бы, стоит ему закрыть глаза, и это закончится, и он снова окажется на собственном узком диване в коме мокрых от пота и остывающего семени простыней с ладонью на члене и солью на губах.  
Анжольрас кончиками пальцев дотягивается до его лица, скользит по пересохшим губам, и Грантер втягивает их в рот, глядя, как меняется лицо Анжольраса от этого. Его зрачки расширены так, что пронзительно синей радужки почти не видно, и Грантеру кажется, он тонет в этом взгляде. В детстве ему говорили, что нельзя прикасаться к кумирам руками, что позолота останется на пальцах, обнажив под напускной красотой и слоем краски растрескавшееся, безликое дерево. Сейчас Грантер готов прикоснуться к Анжольрасу не руками – всем телом, зная, что к нему, некрасивому, позолота не пристанет.  
– Ты позволишь? – спрашивает Грантер, уже протянув руку, но останавливаясь в сантиметре от члена Анжольраса. – Позволишь мне?

От звуков его голоса, от неуверенных интонаций, по телу Анжольраса проходит дрожь. Он привык слышать этот голос, хрипловатый, будто кто-то перекатывает в ладони сухую гальку, язвительный, когда Грантер, небрежно сев на стол, разносил в очередном споре все аргументы Анжольраса, и сейчас, когда он слышит в словах Грантера мольбу и слабость, и дрожь, у него голова идёт кругом.  
Он кивает, невольно раздвигая ноги шире, и только закрывает глаза ладонью, когда Грантер трогает его шероховатой рукой, оглаживая по всей длине.  
Грантер накрывает его член ртом, шумно втягивает носом воздух и чуть постанывает от нетерпения. Он инстинктивно толкается вперёд, и от его движения кровать поскрипывает. Этот звук такой обыденно-пошлый, что у Анжольраса теплеют уши, и он, оторвав руку от лица, тянется к Грантеру.  
Под его ладонью на горле Грантера – покалывающая кожу щетина, кадык ходит вверх-вниз, когда Грантер сдавленно глотает вязкую, солёную слюну, и Анжольрас чувствует дрожь его связок ладонью, когда Грантер бесстыдно трётся лицом о золотистые, жёсткие волоски в паху Анжольраса.  
Грантер постанывает просто прикасаясь к нему, чувствуя его запах, его вкус и до рези в глазах вглядываясь в его лицо, и на Анжольраса это действует едва ли не так же сильно, как тяжесть чужого тела и горячие, жадные прикосновения к коже. От каждого тяжёлого, шумного вздоха, от каждого хриплого стона, от каждого раза, когда с губ Грантера срывается его имя, у Анжольраса быстрее колотится сердце, и он, не выдержав, подминает Грантера под себя.

Волосы Анжольраса лезут ему в лицо, липнут к покрытым испариной плечам, но Грантер даже не думает смахнуть их. Анжольрас нависает над ним, одной рукой упершись в подушку, а другой – направляя свой член так, чтобы соприкоснуться с кожей Грантера.  
От этого у Грантера темнеет в глазах, но он смаргивает и вглядывается в лицо Анжольраса над собой. Тот сосредоточен: он кусает губы, он растерянно шарит взглядом по лицу Грантера, он запрокидывает голову, и свет из окна падает на его грудь с пунцовыми сосками и золотистыми тенями на рёбрах, и Грантер, тянется грубыми своими пальцами к его мраморной коже.  
Двигается Анжольрас неумело, не в силах остановиться на одном ритме, он толкается в свой сжатый кулак, втискивая член между налившимся тяжестью членом Грантера и собственной ладонью, и Грантер старается угадывать его движения.  
– Медленнее, – просит он и замечает, как Анжольрас, будто загипнотизированный, пялится на его рот. Это так непохоже на его обычную собранность и целеустремлённость, что у Грантера поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и он просит ещё тише: – Давай, я...  
Обхватив ладонь Анжольраса, он направляет движение его руки, и от того, как Анжольрас послушно замедляет движение, он закусывает губу, чтобы не стонать в голос, и Анжольрас наклоняется к его лицу, шепча припухшими, мокро-красными губами в его рот:  
– Не надо, я хочу слышать твой голос.

После этой просьбы Грантер больше не сдерживается: он вскрикивает от каждого движения Анжольраса на себе, от каждого толчка. Он елозит чуть подрагивающими пальцами по бёдрам Анжольраса, сдерживая его нетерпеливые движения, и, когда Анжольрас, коротко всхлипнув, кончает на живот Грантера и бессильно роняет голову ему на плечо, Грантер пальцами собирает семя и бездумно тянет его в рот. Ему кажется важным кончить вместе с Анжольрасом в первый раз, и он толкается в его расслабленную ладонь, направляя движение его мокрых и немного липких пальцев. Чуть повернув голову, он прихватывает сухими от частого дыхания губами мочку уха Анжольраса и шепчет ему на ухо что-то, похожее не то на цитаты из Декамерона, не то на молитву. От звуков его голоса у Анжольраса мурашки появляются на загривке, и он тянется губами к губам Грантера как раз тогда, когда тот, вскрикнув, сильнее сжимает мокрую ладонь поверх пальцев Анжольраса на своём члене.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет Грантер, разглядывая непристойно-алые губы Анжольраса и золотые тени от ресниц на его покрасневших скулах, и надеется, что это не прозвучит жалобно.  
Анжольрас жмурится от этого шёпота и кивает, как бы отвечая "Я – тоже".


End file.
